This study focuses on the lifestyle, needs and special problems of recovering female alcoholics in a halfway house setting. The population consists of approximately 150 women over a 2 1/2-year period. The multi-methodological approach used to gather data in this project includes examination of social network information, participant observations, and non-scheduled standardized interviews. Analysis of the qualitative data will yield information concerning this population's cognitive categories and socio-linguistic styles which help them to define their social worlds. In addition, this data will provide us with the female alcoholic's perceptions of societal reaction to her status as "the alcoholic woman," and the ways in which these perceptions affect her decisions for social action. A quantitative analysis will provide statistical information on the social histories of residents in this treatment center. By focusing on the female alcoholic, the proposed research will give us information about a segment of our population which has been either neglected or considered peripheral to society's social problems. It will also bring to awareness the halfway house experience for female residents which, according to some, is very different from that of their male counterparts. A follow-up system shall be designed and suggestions for future rehabilitative programs will be offered. Empirical data obtained through this study will contribute to our understanding of social deviance theory, to patterns of rehabilitation, and to the intricacies of social interaction.